


Keith Can't Beat The Sharpshooter

by LanceSharpshooter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom!Lance, M/M, game of darts, sharpshooter, top!Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceSharpshooter/pseuds/LanceSharpshooter
Summary: Lance challenges Keith to a game of darts





	Keith Can't Beat The Sharpshooter

Keith watched as Lance marched up to him, a hard glare set on his face. 

“I bet I can beat you in a game of throwing darts,” Lance growled. 

“Are you sure you can beat me?” Keith snarled back. “I’ve beaten everyone else I’ve played against in throwing darts.”

Lance only smirked.

“Don’t underestimate me, Mullet. Meet me at my house in half an hour.”

“I guess you can’t wait for me to beat you,” Keith smirked. 

Lance narrowed his eyes and walked away. 

—

Half an hour had passed quickly. Keith was now on his way to Lance’s house, prepared to beat Lance.

Keith got to Lance’s door and rang the doorbell. He was surprised to see what Lance was wearing. Lance had changed clothes since they saw each other earlier in the day, wearing jeans, a blue and white t-shirt, and his favorite army green jacket. Now, though he was still wearing his jacket, he was also wearing too-short shorts for his own good and a light blue tank top. Keith’s heart began thumping against his chest. Lance was incredibly sexy in this outfit… it just felt so intimate to Keith.

Lance didn’t speak. He just opened the door wider and let Keith inside, closing the door behind him. Lance then led Keith over to where the darts area was. Keith was stunned by what he saw. There were so many darts and boards on the walls. Keith was not expecting Lance to have so many darts and boards—and so many had darts right in the center. 

Since most of the darts were already in the boards, Lance pulled some out, walked to where Keith stood, looked into his eyes, and without looking, threw the dart. Keith’s eyes widened by a large margin. The dart hit the center. 

“Well?” Lance smirked. “What are you waiting for? Can you beat the Sharpshooter?”

Keith was suddenly not so confident. He’d heard of the name “Sharpshooter” before. He was the guy who set world records for most darts in the center of the board in a row. Keith was going to have such a hard time just trying to get at least half as much darts in the center—or at least close to the center—as Lance.

— 

Keith’s mind couldn’t stop wandering back to Lance’s ass in his shorts or how hot Lance looked throwing darts. Throughout the entire game, Lance had never spoken, so when he did, he startled Keith out of his world of thought. 

“So…” Lance said casually, throwing another dart in the center. “Still think you can beat me?” Lance sounded bored, like he’s been through someone trying to beat him before.

“N-no,” Keith answered, not able to tell Lance anything but the truth.

“Then I win.” There was a pause. “Hey, Keith?”

Keith hummed in acknowledgement, prompting Lance to ask, “Are you top or bottom?”

The question was asked to casually that it startled him. Lance turned toward Keith, looking into his dark eyes. 

“Because I can think of you as being a bottom,” he said flirtatiously.

“O-of course not!” Keith stuttered out. “I’m a top! W-why would you even ask that?

“Then prove it.”

“W-what?”

“Prove that you’re a top.”

“O-okay.”

Keith tentatively started walking toward Lance. Once he reached Lance, he kissed him softly, Lance kissing back, opening his mouth and deepening the kiss. Lance moaned into Keith’s mouth as his mouth was explored. He pulled away, already breathless.

“Let’s take this to the bed, shall we?”

Keith could only gulp and nod as a response. Lance led Keith to his bed, covered in various shades of blue, and crawled onto his bed as Keith watched, swaying his hips a little more than usual, just to raise Keith’s already- visible arousal a bit more. 

Keith walked to the bed and put his hands on Lance’s plump ass, massaging it, before he started moving his hands toward where the waistband of Lance’s shorts was. He teased at it for a moment, then started pulling the shorts down, revealing Lance’s tight blue and red striped boxers. Keith blushed, his arousal growing by the second.

Keith moved his face to where Lance’s hole was and breathed on it through the fabric, making Lance whimper and squirm. Keith pulled the boxers down as well, and as soon as it was down, he attacked Lance’s hole, causing him to grunt out a surprised sound and moan out Keith’s name. “K-Keithh..” Keith loved the sound of that. 

As Keith was tongue-fucking his ass, Lance was squirming and moaning like crazy. It was all music to Keith’s ears. He put some of his fingers into Lance’s mouth, prompting him to start sucking on the digits, still moaning. 

Keith continued eating out Lance’s ass until he couldn’t hold back anymore. Lance let out a yelp as he was suddenly flipped to be on his stomach and was pulled to the edge of the bed, bent over the side. Keith had stripped himself of his clothes to release his aching cock some time ago, and now he was rubbing it against Lance’s ass and upper thigh—he decided that after eating him out, Lance was prepared enough to not feel too much pain. Lance was shaking with anxiety of what was to come next. 

Keith slowly guided his dick into the heat and wetness that was Lance’s hole. 

“S-so good,” Keith moaned out. “Fuck, Lance… you’re so tight!”

Lance was far too into it, eyes shut tightly, and already mumbling incoherent curses in both English and Spanish. Keith continued pushing into Lance until he was completely inside him. He stayed still for a minute or two, giving Lance the chance to adjust to his size and length. Keith knew Lance was ready when he mumbled, “Te necesito, Keith. Quiero que te muevas… para destruir mi culo…” and pushed back against Keith. Keith didn’t know what he said—he would either ask Lance later or look it up—but it sounded so hot when Lance spoke Spanish.

Keith started at a slow and steady pace. As time went on, he couldn’t control himself, ending up just pounding relentlessly into Lance’s ass, his moans coming out simultaneously with the harsh thrusts. Lance gripped the sheets with his eyes still shut, both in pleasure and pain. Tears were threatening to escape his eyes. Neither Lance nor Keith thought it was possible, but somehow, Keith moved faster, hips slamming into Lance’s thighs. Tears finally ran down Lance’s face at the increased speed—some tears even going flying with how hard Lance was being pounded into. 

“I-I’m close!” Keith grunted, gripping Lance’s hips tighter, nails cutting into his skin, drawing blood. 

“Me t-too!” Lance all but shrieked. “P-please! Keith!”

Lance shouted Keith’s name as he came, cum splattering all over the sheets. With Lance’s orgasm causing him to clamp around his dick, Keith came inside Lance, moaning really loudly. Thank goodness they’re not in an apartment complex. 

Since Lance was still coming down from his orgasm and unable to move, Keith took up the task of cleaning them up, and when he finished, he repositioned Lance so that they were in a comfortable spot on the bed, and pulled the blankets over their still naked bodies—he didn’t bother putting clothes on himself or on Lance. Keith was debating with himself wether or not he should cuddle with Lance until he decided that it couldn’t hurt to cuddle with his crush for even just a little while. 

Keith was startled when Lance spoke, finally coherent enough to speak.

“Hey Keith?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

Keith smiled and blushed. He pulled Lance closer to his chest.

“I love you too.”

Both boys fell asleep with goofy grins on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hoped you liked the story! I tried my best to write all of the smut.. it's only my first time writing something other than blow jobs... this was much more intense. I will get better with practice, and with the help of my friend, Gabrielle, there will be more smutty stuff in the future! 
> 
> Translation:  
> Te necesito, Keith. Quiero que te muevas... para destruir mu culo = I need you, Keith. I want you to move... to destroy my ass
> 
> Please let me know about any of my mistakes and send in any requests!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Stay tuned for any other stories to come!
> 
> Have a great day/evening!
> 
> <3LanceSharpshooter


End file.
